1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-locking lagging strips for attachment to support members such as H beams which are used to provide support for retaining walls, for example in embankments along the sides of roadways.
2. Description of Related Art
In the construction of retaining walls for embankments along roadways, main support members in the form, for example, of steel beams of an H section, are driven vertically into the ground and retaining walls of some form are constructed using the H beams as support therefor. Sometimes steel studs are welded to the front of the vertical beams and wooden forms are put in place and a concrete wall is poured in the forms for providing a permanent retaining wall for holding in place a backfill, e.g. of soil, sand or gravel. In other instances, a simple wooden wall is installed in front of the vertical beams and held in place simply by driving nails in the wood and bending the nails around the beams.